In recent years, as the electronic systems become more rapid and highly integrated, problems in the circuit design such as loss, crosstalk, reflection, and so on become more and more serious. Especially, there exist a great amount of parallel interconnection lines, which will bring about great coupling effect if they are to close to each other. For example, the signal on the transmission line would be distorted because of the crosstalk between lines. Also, the characteristic impedances of the transmission lines changes as a result of the crosstalk. When the signal is transferred in the transmission channel, it will generate the electromagnetic coupling so as to affect the neighboring circuit lines, and also it increases the coupling voltage and the coupling current on the interference signal. If the crosstalk is too large, it will effect the operation effectively of the circuit so as to generate the miss trigger of the circuit and damage the circuit. Beside, it always increase the intervals between the microstrip lines or control the raise and fall of the digital to suppress the crosstalk in high-speed circuit systems and system boards when the circuit lines are designed as the curved lines according to the actual requirement and design. However, this act still does not effectively solve the problem of the crosstalk.
For the reason that conventional technique could not effectively solve the issue of the crosstalk between the circuit lines, a need has arisen to propose a novel microstrip line structure capable of effectively solving the problem of the crosstalk.